Chess: the Musical a new variation
by Cadriel
Summary: Based on Chess: the Musical by Tim Rice, Benny Andersson, and Björn Ulvaeus
1. Introduction

Chess: the Musical  
  
Lyrics by Tim Rice  
  
Music by Benny Andersson & Björn Ulvaeus  
  
New Book by Wayne S. Rossi  
  
Based upon:  
  
Chess. 2 disc album, released 1984. Available on Polydor Records. (Inspired by, songs.)  
  
Chess. Prince Edward Theatre, London, 1986. Directed by Trevor Nunn. Book by Tim Rice. (Inspired by, songs, some dialogue.)  
  
Chess. Imperial Theatre, New York, 1988. Directed by Trevor Nunn. Book by Richard Nelson. (Inspired by, songs, some dialogue.)  
  
Chess. Theatre Royale, Sydney, 1990. Directed by Jim Sharman. Book by Tim Rice. (Inspired by, songs, some dialogue.)  
  
Chess. National Tour, United States, 1990. Directed by Des McAnuff. Book revised for production by Robert Coe. (One scene inspired by.)  
  
Chess. The Artist's Perspective, New York, 1992. Directed by David Taylor. Book by Tim Rice. (Some lyrical rewrites.)  
  
Chess. Cirkus, Stockholm, 2002. Directed by Lars Rudolfsson. Book by Björn Ulvaeus, Lars Rudolfson, and Jan Mark. (Inspired by.)  
  
The script that follows is based primarily on my extensive experience with and love of Chess the musical. The plot line is mostly derivative of the 1990 Sydney production, with significant alterations.  
  
My work has been threefold. One, I have re-plotted the entire musical head to toe. The structure of the first act is initially heavily derivative of the London production, but once the "Terrace Duet" is over, it has turns inspired by Broadway, Sydney, and Stockholm in their time. The second act's structure is significantly new, though it owes more to Sydney than any other production.  
  
Two, I have written a significant amount of new dialogue. I believe that I have lent Chess the style of dialogue it is most apt to have. There is some dialogue from London, Broadway, and Sydney, and many (though not all) scenes are adaptations of existing scenes with substantially new dialogue. The careful reader will notice several allusions to lyrics from songs that did not make it in the score.  
  
Three, I have culled together lyrics and a score. With the exception of one single word ("terrace," ironically found in "Terrace Duet") every lyric here was written by Tim Rice. To me, the score represents the superior portions of the work as it has been written. The main thing I would like to see changed is for the "Someone Else's Story" reprise in Act II to be replaced by the song "Han är en man, han är ett barn" (Stockholm) in English, written by Tim Rice.  
  
This work is presented here for evaluation purposes only. Under no circumstances is it to be performed. Chess is licensed exclusively by Samuel French, Inc., and may not be performed without prior permission. This revision, which is not licensed by Samuel French, Inc., is not intended as a challenge to this license or to any copyrights held by the authors. The new dialogue is copyright 2003 Wayne S. Rossi, and may not be performed in any context without express written permission of the author.  
  
If you enjoy this script, please contact me at felianan@yahoo.com . I am a playwright and dramaturg, and my services are available to productions of Chess. 


	2. Act I, Scene 1: The Story of Chess

Act One  
  
Scene One  
  
Open on an empty chessboard. Slowly, formally, the characters enter, the American principals in white, the Russian principals in black. The ARBITER is in grey. The chorus is covered by black or white mantles, depending on which side they stand on.  
  
The Story of Chess.  
  
ARBITER  
  
EACH GAME OF CHESS  
  
MEANS THERE'S ONE LESS  
  
VARIATION LEFT TO BE PLAYED  
  
EACH DAY GOT THROUGH  
  
MEANS ONE OR TWO  
  
LESS MISTAKES REMAIN TO BE MADE  
  
ALL PRINCIPALS  
  
EACH GAME OF CHESS  
  
MEANS THERE'S ONE LESS  
  
VARIATION LEFT TO BE PLAYED  
  
EACH DAY GOT THROUGH  
  
MEANS ONE OR TWO  
  
LESS MISTAKES REMAIN TO BE MADE  
  
ARBITER  
  
NOT MUCH IS KNOWN OF EARLY DAYS OF CHESS  
  
BEYOND A FAIRLY VAGUE REPORT  
  
THAT FIFTEEN HUNDRED YEARS AGO  
  
TWO PRINCES FOUGHT, THOUGH BROTHERS, FOR A HINDU THRONE  
  
FREDDIE AND ANATOLY  
  
THEIR MOTHER CRIED  
  
FOR NO ONE REALLY LIKES THEIR OFFSPRING FIGHTING TO THE DEATH  
  
SHE BEGGED THEM "STOP THIS SLAUGHTER" WITH HER EVERY BREATH  
  
BUT SURE ENOUGH ONE BROTHER DIED  
  
FLORENCE AND SVETLANA  
  
SAD BEYOND BELIEF  
  
SHE TOLD HER WINNING SON  
  
"YOU HAVE CAUSED SUCH GRIEF –  
  
I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS EVIL THING YOU'VE DONE."  
  
FREDDIE  
  
HE TRIED TO EXPLAIN  
  
HOW THINGS HAD REALLY BEEN  
  
ANATOLY  
  
BUT HE TRIED IN VAIN  
  
NO WORDS OF HIS COULD MOLLIFY THE QUEEN  
  
WALTER AND MOLOKOV  
  
AND SO HE ASKED THE WISEST MEN HE KNEW  
  
THE WAY TO LESSEN HER DISTRESS  
  
THEY TOLD HIM HE'D BE PRETTY CERTAIN TO IMPRESS  
  
BY USING MODEL SOLDIERS ON  
  
A CHECQUERED BOARD TO SHOW IT WAS HIS BROTHER'S FAULT  
  
ALL PRINCIPALS  
  
THEY THUS INVENTED CHESS.  
  
WALTER  
  
CHESS DISPLAYED NO INERTIA  
  
SOON SPREAD TO PERSIA, THEN WEST  
  
MOLOKOV  
  
NEXT THE ARABS REFINED IT  
  
THUS REDESIGNED IT PROGRESSED  
  
FLORENCE  
  
STILL FURTHER YET  
  
AND WHEN CONSTANTINOPLE FELL IN FOURTEEN FIFTY THREE  
  
ONE WOULD HAVE NOTICED EVERY OTHER REFUGEE  
  
INCLUDED IN HIS BAGS A SET  
  
ANATOLY  
  
ONCE IN THE HANDS  
  
AND IN THE MINDS OF LEADING FIGURES OF THE RENAISSANCE  
  
THE SPIRIT AND THE SPEED OF CHESS MADE SWIFT ADVANCE  
  
THROUGH ALL OF EUROPE'S VITAL LANDS  
  
FREDDIE  
  
WHERE WE MUST RECORD  
  
THE GAME WAS FURTHER CHANGED  
  
RIGHT ACROSS THE BOARD THE WESTERN TOUCH  
  
UPON THE PIECES RANGED  
  
ALL PRINCIPALS  
  
(ANATOLY) KING (FLORENCE) AND QUEEN (FREDDIE) AND ROOK  
  
(MOLOKOV) AND BISHOP, (WALTER) KNIGHT (SVETLANA) AND PAWN  
  
ALL TOOK ON THE LOOK  
  
WE KNOW TODAY – THE MODERN GAME WAS BORN  
  
ARBITER  
  
WITH SUCH SUCCESS  
  
WE SEE A GAME THAT STARTED BY MISTAKE IN HINDUSTAN]  
  
AND BOOSTED IN THE MAIN BY WHAT IS NOW IRAN  
  
REACH EVERY CORNER OF THE GLOBE WITH NATION  
  
SQUARING UP TO NATION TO DETERMINE, NO HOLDS BARRED,  
  
WHO OWNS, WHO MADE, WHO WILL PARADE  
  
THE CHAMPION OF CHESS  
  
And so we come to the 1981 World Chess Championship in Bangkok, Thailand, between champion Freddie Trumper of the United States and Anatoly Sergievsky of the Soviet Union. 


	3. Act I, Scene 2: Commie Newspapers Pres...

Act One  
  
Scene Two  
  
FREDDIE sits in front of a chessboard at his hotel suite while FLORENCE sets up the pieces. He runs afoot up her leg at one point, causing her to tip a piece over. They laugh, and she finishes setting the board up.  
  
FREDDIE  
  
Nice.  
  
(He picks a white knight up before setting it down again.)  
  
Very, very neat trick.  
  
FLORENCE  
  
Is there a way out?  
  
FREDDIE  
  
I don't think so. The trap's clever, but that's it. I wouldn't have fallen for it.  
  
FLORENCE  
  
Sergievsky did.  
  
FREDDIE  
  
So why are you showing me this?  
  
FLORENCE  
  
Sergievsky won this match.  
  
FREDDIE  
  
Then there's something wrong.  
  
(Goes to adjust a piece; FLORENCE catches his hand.)  
  
  
  
FLORENCE  
  
I checked it fifty times. Trust me.  
  
FREDDIE  
  
What kind of idiot could lose...?  
  
FLORENCE  
  
Korchnoi.  
  
FREDDIE  
  
Jesus Christ, Florence. Korchnoi...okay, what's the joke?  
  
FLORENCE  
  
There's nothing funny about this. Sergievsky's not a cakewalk, Freddie.  
  
FREDDIE  
  
(Laying back on the bed, where a stack of newspapers and magazines are placed.)  
  
Don't you have any confidence in me?  
  
FLORENCE  
  
You know I do! But you can't keep acting like Sergievsky can't play chess. He's the best to come along since –   
  
FREDDIE  
  
Since who?  
  
FLORENCE  
  
(Smiles.)  
  
Since you.  
  
FREDDIE  
  
That's more like it. Anything else?  
  
Commie Newspapers.  
  
FLORENCE  
  
WELL, WE CAN'T COMPLAIN  
  
THAT YOU'RE BEING IGNORED BY THE PRESS  
  
FREDDIE  
  
Why, what'd they say?  
  
FLORENCE  
  
THEY'RE NOT TOO POLITE  
  
FREDDIE  
  
They say I'm a shit?  
  
FLORENCE  
  
Well, yes. They pulled you to pieces in  
  
FIVE DIFFERENT LANGUAGES!  
  
Here we are. The Times:  
  
YOU "THRIVE ON UNPLEASANTNESS."  
  
Le Monde: "Freddie Trumper la honte des echeques!"  
  
FREDDIE  
  
I DON'T BELIEVE THAT THEY CAN'T SEE MY GAME  
  
I'M LIKE THAT TENNIS PLAYER, WHAT'S HIS NAME?  
  
THEY LOVE TO HATE ME AND FOR US – THAT'S DOLLARS!  
  
FLORENCE  
  
Die Welt: "Trumper die gross lecker skandal die schatz!"  
  
FREDDIE  
  
HEY LOOK HERE'S A PIECE THAT SOME IDIOT'S DONE ON YOU.  
  
"Florence Vassy. Stunning Hungarian born Jersey girl.  
  
HIS GENTLE COMPANION." Huh! IF THEY ONLY KNEW!  
  
FLORENCE  
  
(Playfully tackles FREDDIE down on the bed.)  
  
What do you mean? You know I'm always gentle with you.  
  
BOTH  
  
"SHE STANDS BY HER CHAMPION"  
  
FREDDIE  
  
I like this.  
  
BOTH  
  
"WHOSE DEMANDS ARE SO INFANTILE"  
  
FREDDIE  
  
Check that – I don't like this.  
  
FLORENCE  
  
IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN IT'S UP TO YOU  
  
THEY LIKE THE RUSSIAN, THEY COULD LIKE YOU TOO  
  
FREDDIE  
  
Commie newspapers!  
  
OF COURSE THE BASTARDS ALL SUPPORT THE RUSSIAN  
  
FLORENCE  
  
BUT SERGIEVSKY SEEMS A SWEET OPPONENT  
  
SO WHY DO YOU ABUSE HIM ALL THE TIME?  
  
FREDDIE  
  
He's still a commie, Florence. Remember what they did to you.  
  
FLORENCE  
  
Freddie, I love you very much. But please, just for once, don't go on about the Russians at the press conference.  
  
(She helps him put on a sport jacket.)  
  
Oh, and Freddie?  
  
FREDDIE  
  
Yeah?  
  
FLORENCE  
  
King to G3.  
  
She kisses him as he smiles at the thought of the move. The bedroom set is taken away, and we see a handful of REPORTERS gather around FREDDIE, followed by CAMERAMEN.  
  
FREDDIE  
  
(Pointing to BANGKOK REPORTER, whose hat is rather goofy.)  
  
You, in the stupid hat.  
  
BANGKOK REPORTER  
  
Mr. Trumper, what do you think of Anatoly Sergievsky's meteoric rise within the chess world?  
  
FREDDIE  
  
The Commies have been trying to beat me for three years. They're running scared. This new guy's no different.  
  
GERMAN REPORTER  
  
Mr. Trumper, how do you think this match will impact on American – Soviet relations?  
  
FREDDIE  
  
Well, let's see. When I win, I'll buy Brezhnev a plane ticket to Bangkok so he can kiss my ass personally.  
  
AUSTRALIAN REPORTER  
  
Do you worry that your sponsors will withdraw funding if we see a long series of draws?  
  
FREDDIE  
  
(Laughs.)  
  
I don't think that's gonna be a problem.  
  
AUSTRALIAN REPORTER  
  
Well, in matches between equals, we've always –  
  
FREDDIE  
  
Who the hell said Sergievsky's my equal?  
  
AUSTRALIAN REPORTER  
  
Well, your ELO ratings –  
  
FREDDIE  
  
Don't let the statistics fool you. I've got this Red's number and you damn well know it!  
  
Press Conference.  
  
ENGLISH REPORTER  
  
DOES YOUR OPPONENT DESERVE SUCH ABUSE?  
  
FREDDIE  
  
All Soviets deserve abuse.  
  
AUSTRALIAN REPORTER  
  
BUT EVEN YOU MUST CONCEDE HE CAN PLAY  
  
FREDDIE  
  
He's the best Red on the circuit, I'll give him that.  
  
GERMAN REPORTER  
  
HE HASN'T LOST FOR A LONG TIME  
  
HE COULD BE A TOUGH NUT TO CRACK  
  
FREDDIE  
  
Listen, if he gets one game off me, it's because I want to keep press interest going.  
  
REPORTERS  
  
WHY DO YOU PERSIST  
  
IN VICIOUS ATTACKS?  
  
UNGRACIOUS REMARKS RE:  
  
OPPONENTS? IT SMACKS  
  
OF A LACK OF CONVICTION, ADMIT  
  
YOU'RE UNDER DURESS  
  
AND THAT YOUR ONLY SKILL LEFT  
  
IS FOR MONEY NOT CHESS  
  
IF SOVIET LIFE'S  
  
AS GRIM AS YOU CLAIM  
  
THEN HOW COME THEIR BOYS ARE  
  
SO GOOD AT THE GAME?  
  
THOUGH YOU SWEAR THE AMERICAN DREAM  
  
IS CLEARLY THE BEST  
  
YOU'RE NO ADVERTISEMENT FOR  
  
LIFE AND TIMES IN THE WEST  
  
ENGLISH REPORTER  
  
WHY DID YOU RISK THE WHOLE MATCH BREAKING DOWN?  
  
FREDDIE  
  
Wait a minute. What's that supposed to mean?  
  
ENGLISH REPORTER  
  
ALL YOUR OUTRAGEOUS DEMANDS, YOUR CONCEIT  
  
FREDDIE  
  
I don't see what's so outrageous about demanding what I am worth.  
  
AUSTRALIAN REPORTER  
  
THEY PAY YOU ALL THAT YOU ASK FOR  
  
AND THEN YOU DEMAND EVEN MORE  
  
FREDDIE  
  
I am the reason you're all here! Who's ever heard of Sergievsky?  
  
REPORTERS  
  
IT'S HARD TO BELIEVE WHAT WE'RE REPORTING  
  
WHY SO DISPARAGING? NOT VERY SPORTING  
  
FREDDIE  
  
So now the Commies are sporting? My God!  
  
REPORTERS  
  
TELL ALL THIS TO THE UNITED NATIONS  
  
ARE YOU AN ASSET TO EAST-WEST RELATIONS?  
  
FREDDIE  
  
Where do you get this? Tell me one thing the Russians ever did for East-West relations. Are there any serious questions?  
  
BANGKOK REPORTER  
  
WHAT'S YOUR IMPRESSION OF OUR LITTLE TOWN?  
  
FREDDIE  
  
You're kidding? It's hot, sleazy, yet somehow boring.  
  
ENGLISH REPORTER  
  
WHERE WOULD YOU RATHER HAVE PLAYED, LENINGRAD?  
  
FREDDIE  
  
Leningrad was an insulting Soviet suggestion.  
  
AUSTRALIAN REPORTER  
  
THEY ONLY TRIED TO BE FRIENDLY  
  
THEY WOULD HAVE PLAYED IN NEW YORK  
  
FREDDIE  
  
Don't be naïve! You know what their motives are –   
  
REPORTERS  
  
YOU PROTEST TOO MUCH – WE SEE YOUR PLOY, A  
  
BIG NOISE TO HIDE YOUR FEARS, PURE PARANOIA!  
  
FREDDIE  
  
(Dead serious.)  
  
I'm not paranoid. They're out to get me.  
  
REPORTERS  
  
TELL ALL THIS TO THE UNITED NATIONS  
  
ARE YOU AN ASSET TO EAST-WEST RELATIONS?  
  
FREDDIE  
  
You cannot be serious!  
  
GERMAN REPORTER  
  
WILL YOU BE QUITTING FOR GOOD IF YOU LOSE?  
  
FREDDIE  
  
I'm not gonna dignify that with a response.  
  
ENGLISH REPORTER  
  
(Indicates FLORENCE.)  
  
HOW COME YOUR SECOND'S A GIRL, LOVERBOY?  
  
FREDDIE  
  
What'd you say?  
  
ENGLISH REPORTER  
  
HOW COME YOUR SECOND'S A GIRL, LOVERBOY?  
  
FREDDIE shoves ENGLISH REPORTER hard. He is caught by GERMAN REPORTER as FREDDIE storms off.  
  
ENGLISH REPORTER  
  
WELL, WHAT DID I SAY? HE'S OUT OF HIS TREE  
  
HE'S FINALLY FLIPPED, AND BETWEEN YOU AND ME  
  
GERMAN REPORTER  
  
HE'S NO HOPE OF RETAINING HIS CROWN IN THIS FRAME OF MIND  
  
IN FACT, HE SHOULDN'T HAVE COME BACK, HE SHOULD'VE RESIGNED  
  
FLORENCE  
  
(Directly to the ENGLISH REPORTER.)  
  
SMILE! YOU'VE GOT YOUR FIRST EXCLUSIVE STORY  
  
NOW YOU CAN BASK IN HIS REFLECTED GLORY  
  
"NAKED, UNPROVOKED YANKEE AGGRESSION!"  
  
OH, WHAT A CREDIT TO YOUR GREAT PROFESSION!  
  
REPORTERS  
  
MUCH BETTER TO QUIT  
  
WHILE STILL NUMBER ONE  
  
THAN CRASH TO DEFEAT,  
  
REPUTATION UNDONE  
  
THOUGH HE'S PROVED TO HIMSELF  
  
IT'S A COMMUNIST PLOT  
  
IF YOU ASK ME IT'S MONEY THAT DID IT  
  
AND STARTED THE ROT  
  
IT'S SAD THAT THE BEST  
  
HIS COUNTRY'S PRODUCED  
  
IS CRUMBLING IN FRONT OF OUR EYES  
  
AND REDUCED TO A MINDLESS ABUSE  
  
WHEN HE SHOULD BE GRATEFUL INSTEAD  
  
REMEMBER, WE MADE HIM FAMOUS  
  
WITHOUT US HE'S DEAD. 


	4. Act I, Scene 3: Anatoly & Molokov Wher...

Scene Three  
  
We see the inside of ANATOLY's suite in his Bangkok hotel. It is rather well-decorated, and we know that ANATOLY doesn't want for any privelege in his life – except for freedom, as we see a KGB agent in black standing by the door. He is studying a position on a chess board when MOLOKOV enters. The previous scene is playing on his television.  
  
ANATOLY  
  
It's all a performance. It has to be.  
  
The Russian and Molokov.  
  
MOLOKOV  
  
The man is utterly mad. Believe me, Anatoly, you're playing a lunatic.  
  
ANATOLY  
  
That's the problem. He's a brilliant lunatic, and you can't tell which way he'll jump. You can't dissect him, predict him. Which means he's not a lunatic at all.  
  
MOLOKOV  
  
WHAT WE'VE JUST SEEN'S A PATHETIC DISPLAY  
  
FROM A MAN WHO'S BEGINNING TO CRACK  
  
HE'S AFRAID – HE KNOWS HE ISN'T THE PLAYER HE WAS  
  
AND HE WON'T GET IT BACK!  
  
ANATOLY  
  
(Without looking at MOLOKOV.)  
  
Nonsense!  
  
WHY DO MY SECONDS  
  
ALWAYS WANT TO BELIEVE  
  
THIRD-RATE PROPAGANDA --?  
  
MOLOKOV  
  
MY FRIEND, PLEASE RELAX  
  
WE'RE ALL ON YOUR SIDE  
  
YOU KNOW HOW YOU NEED US –  
  
ANATOLY  
  
I DON'T NEED MY ARMY OF SO-CALLED 'ADVISORS'  
  
AND 'HELPERS' TO TELL ME  
  
THE MAN WHO'S REVITALIZED CHESS SINGLE-HANDED  
  
IS MORE OR LESS OUT OF HIS BRAIN  
  
WHEN IT'S VERY CLEAR HE'S SANE  
  
MOLOKOV  
  
LISTEN, WE DON'T UNDERESTIMATE TRUMPER  
  
WE WON'T GET CAUGHT IN THAT TRAP  
  
AFTER ALL, WINNING OR LOSING REFLECTS ON US ALL –  
  
ANATOLY  
  
OH DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!  
  
I WIN – NO ONE ELSE DOES  
  
AND I TAKE THE RAP IF I LOSE  
  
MOLOKOV  
  
IT'S NOT QUITE THAT SIMPLE  
  
THE WHOLE WORLD'S TUNED IN  
  
WE'RE ALL ON DISPLAY  
  
WE'RE NOT MERELY SPORTSMEN –  
  
ANATOLY  
  
OH PLEASE DON'T START SPOUTING THAT OLD PARTY LINE  
  
YES I KNOW IT'S YOUR JOB BUT  
  
JUST GET OUT AND GET ME A CHESS-PLAYING SECOND  
  
IN THIRTY-SIX HOURS WE BEGIN  
  
THAT IS IF YOU WANT TO WIN!  
  
MOLOKOV  
  
Wanting is not sufficient. We have to know, we have to make sure. All men have a weakness. His is that woman. Take her and you win the game.  
  
ANATOLY  
  
So you think I can't win otherwise?  
  
MOLOKOV  
  
I'm not saying that. I'm just making certain. She's attractive. And her family background is intriguing. Hungary, 1956 and all that.  
  
ANATOLY  
  
I am a chess player, Molokov. You go and play these – other games.  
  
MOLOKOV leaves, but the KGB agent doesn't. ANATOLY picks up a piece to make a move as the music swells, but puts it down on his first line.  
  
Where I Want to Be.  
  
ANATOLY  
  
WHO NEEDS A DREAM?  
  
WHO NEEDS AMBITION?  
  
WHO'D BE THE FOOL  
  
IN MY POSITION?  
  
ONCE I HAD DREAMS  
  
NOW THEY'RE OBSESSIONS  
  
HOPES BECOME NEEDS  
  
LOVERS POSSESSIONS  
  
THEN THEY MOVE IN  
  
OH SO DISCREETLY  
  
SLOWLY AT FIRST  
  
SMILING TOO SWEETLY  
  
I OPENED DOORS  
  
THEY WALKED RIGHT THROUGH THEM  
  
CALLED ME THEIR FRIEND  
  
I HARDLY KNEW THEM  
  
NOW I'M WHERE I WANT TO BE AND WHO I WANT TO BE  
  
AND DOING WHAT I ALWAYS SAID I WOULD  
  
AND YET I FEEL I HAVEN'T WON AT ALL  
  
RUNNING FOR MY LIFE AND NEVER LOOKING BACK  
  
IN CASE THERE'S SOMEONE RIGHT BEHIND  
  
TO SHOOT ME DOWN AND SAY HE ALWAYS KNEW I'D FALL  
  
(He gets up.)  
  
WHEN THE CRAZY WHEEL SLOWS DOWN  
  
WHERE WILL I BE? BACK WHERE I STARTED  
  
(Fixing himself a neat drink at the hotel's mini-bar and contemplating it.)  
  
DON'T GET ME WRONG  
  
I'M NOT COMPLAINING  
  
TIMES HAVE BEEN GOOD  
  
FAST, ENTERTAINING  
  
(Downs the drink.)  
  
BUT WHAT'S THE POINT?  
  
IF I'M CONCEALING   
  
NOT ONLY LOVE  
  
ALL OTHER FEELING  
  
NOW I'M WHERE I WANT TO BE AND WHO I WANT TO BE  
  
AND DOING WHAT I ALWAYS SAID I WOULD  
  
AND YET I FEEL I HAVEN'T WON AT ALL  
  
RUNNING FOR MY LIFE AND NEVER LOOKING BACK  
  
IN CASE THERE'S SOMEONE RIGHT BEHIND  
  
TO SHOOT ME DOWN AND SAY HE ALWAYS KNEW I'D FALL  
  
WHEN THE CRAZY WHEEL SLOWS DOWN  
  
WHERE WILL I BE?   
  
BACK WHERE I STARTED. 


	5. Act I, Scene 4: US vs USSR The Arbiter...

Act One  
  
Scene Four  
  
FREDDIE arrives in the arena the next morning, and finds that FLORENCE is already at the American delegation's table, sorting through paperwork. She smiles when she sees FREDDIE.  
  
FREDDIE  
  
Love letters from my adoring fans?  
  
FLORENCE  
  
You wish. We've been flooded with complaints, mostly from the London Daily Mirror. Here, sign these so you won't get sued.  
  
(She hands him a few letters.)  
  
FREDDIE  
  
(Taking them.)  
  
What are they?  
  
FLORENCE  
  
Letters of apology.  
  
  
  
FREDDIE  
  
(Laughing as he scrawls his signature at the bottom.)  
  
He just can't stop whining, can he?  
  
FLORENCE  
  
You should feel very lucky he didn't press charges!  
  
FREDDIE  
  
Yeah, yeah. I'm surprised the Reds aren't here yet.  
  
FLORENCE  
  
Maybe they're spending time preparing.  
  
As FLORENCE is about to continue, WALTER walks in. Shady, but sharp-dressed, WALTER is carrying a briefcase and a portfolio. He seems quite happy when we first see him.  
  
WALTER  
  
Great news – I got you a photo shoot with Converse after the first game.  
  
WALTER throws the portfolio down, then fishes out of the briefcase one of the stranger props we see in the show: a pair of Chuck Taylor All Stars, hi-top, checkered black and white. FREDDIE tries not to laugh and FLORENCE picks the shoes up and examines them with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
WALTER  
  
They also want to know if you can wear these custom Chuck Taylors during the televised portions of the match.  
  
FREDDIE  
  
Jesus, Walter – do I look like a billboard?  
  
WALTER  
  
How many billboards get twenty grand a game?  
  
FREDDIE  
  
For twenty thousand I guess –   
  
FLORENCE  
  
Absolutely not.  
  
WALTER  
  
You can't afford to miss an opportunity like this.  
  
FLORENCE  
  
Frederick is a chess player, and he is in training.  
  
WALTER  
  
Which can't wait for twenty grand? Come on, all he has to do is wear the sneakers.  
  
FLORENCE  
  
I think we've had this discussion before, Mr. de Courcey.  
  
FREDDIE  
  
What – is there something wrong with me making money?  
  
FLORENCE  
  
You'll make plenty of money after the match is over.  
  
(Beat.)  
  
Besides – those shoes are hideous.  
  
The Russian delegation enters, trailed by several REPORTERS from I, 2. There is a great deal of mugging to cameras on both sides, though the players and FLORENCE stay entirely out of it.  
  
AUSTRALIAN REPORTER  
  
Mr. Molokov, what are your opinions of the political ramifications surrounding the match?  
  
US vs. USSR.  
  
DELEGATES  
  
NO ONE CAN DENY THAT THESE ARE DIFFICULT TIMES...  
  
NO ONE CAN DENY THAT THESE ARE DIFFICULT TIMES...  
  
MOLOKOV  
  
IT'S THE US VS. USSR  
  
YET WE MORE OR LESS ARE  
  
REPORTERS  
  
NO ONE CAN DENY THAT THESE ARE DIFFICULT TIMES  
  
MOLOKOV  
  
TO OUR CREDIT PUTTING ALL THAT ASIDE  
  
WE HAVE SWALLOWED OUR PRIDE  
  
REPORTERS  
  
THESE ARE VERY DIFFICULT AND DANGEROUS TIMES  
  
WALTER  
  
(Walking up next to MOLOKOV.)  
  
IT REALLY DOESN'T MATTER WHO COMES OUT ON TOP  
  
MOLOKOV  
  
WHO GETS THE CHOP  
  
WALTER & MOLOKOV  
  
(Shaking hands for a photograph.)  
  
NO-ONE'S WAY OF LIFE IS THREATENED BY A FLOP  
  
DELEGATES  
  
BUT WE'RE GONNA SMASH THEIR BASTARD!  
  
MAKE HIM WANNA CHANGE HIS NAME  
  
TAKE HIM TO THE CLEANERS AND DEVASTATE HIM  
  
WIPE HIM OUT, HUMILIATE HIM  
  
WE DON'T WANT THE WHOLE WORLD SAYING  
  
THEY CAN'T EVEN WIN A GAME  
  
WE HAVE NEVER RECKONED  
  
ON COMING SECOND  
  
THERE'S NO USE IN LOSING.  
  
AMERICAN DELEGATE  
  
(Camera-whoring.)  
  
IT'S THE RED FLAG UP AGAINST STARS AND STRIPES  
  
BUT WE'RE PEACE-LOVING TYPES  
  
DELEGATES  
  
NO ONE CAN DENY THAT THESE ARE DIFFICULT TIMES...  
  
WALTER  
  
IT'S A SWEET HAIL-FELLOW WELL MET AFFAIR  
  
FOR BOTH EAGLE AND BEAR  
  
DELEGATES  
  
THESE ARE VERY DANGEROUS AND DIFFICULT TIMES  
  
MOLOKOV  
  
TO THOSE WHO SAY THAT THIS IS NOT A FRIENDLY CLASH  
  
DON'T BE SO RASH  
  
I ASSURE YOU, COMRADES, THAT IS BALDERDASH  
  
AMERICANS  
  
WHAT A LOAD OF WHINING PEASANTS!  
  
THINKING THEY CAN WIN? THEY CAN'T  
  
WHAT AN EXHIBITION OF SELF-DELUSION  
  
THIS ONE'S A FOREGONE CONCLUSION  
  
RUSSIANS / MOLOKOV  
  
BUT ENOUGH OF ALL THIS BEATING  
  
'ROUND THE BUSHES OF DÉTENTE  
  
WE INTEND TO COLLAR  
  
THE YANKEE DOLLAR  
  
WE SHALL TRASH THEM,  
  
THRASH THEM  
  
FLORENCE  
  
(Returning; with a cynical tone to her voice.)  
  
HOW GOOD TO FEEL THAT AS THIS GREAT EVENT BEGINS  
  
IT UNDERPINS  
  
OUR QUEST FOR PEACE, THE BONDS OF COMMON INTEREST  
  
OF EAST AND WEST  
  
WALTER & MOLOKOV  
  
AS LONG AS OUR MAN WINS ...  
  
DELEGATES  
  
AS LONG AS OUR MAN ... WINS!  
  
Calm settles in slowly as the ARBITER enters with all the pomp and circumstance of a rock star, flanked by sexy female ASSISTANTS. They put on a show for the reporters.  
  
The Arbiter's Song.  
  
ARBITER  
  
I'VE A DUTY AS THE REFEREE  
  
AT THE START OF THE MATCH  
  
ON BEHALF OF ALL OUR SPONSORS I MUST WELCOME YOU  
  
WHICH I DO  
  
THERE'S A CATCH  
  
I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A CHAMPION  
  
NO ONE MESSES WITH ME  
  
I AM RUTHLESS IN UPHOLDING WHAT I KNOW IS RIGHT  
  
BLACK OR WHITE  
  
AS YOU'LL SEE  
  
I'M ON THE CASE!  
  
CAN'T BE FOOLED!   
  
ANY OBJECTION  
  
IS OVERRULED  
  
I'M THE ARBITER AND I KNOW BEST  
  
ASSISTANTS  
  
HE'S IMPARTIAL  
  
DON'T PUSH HIM  
  
HE'S UNIMPRESSED  
  
ARBITER  
  
YOU GOT YOUR TRICKS?  
  
GOOD FOR YOU!  
  
BUT THERE'S NO GAMBIT  
  
I DON'T SEE THROUGH  
  
I'M THE ARBITER  
  
I KNOW THE SCORE  
  
FROM SQUARE ONE  
  
I'LL BE WATCHING ALL  
  
SIXTY FOUR!  
  
ARBITER  
  
As you can see, the arena is already set up according to the match contracts. We begin play promptly at noon on Wednesday. Are there any last-minute objections or requests? Mr. Molokov?  
  
The seconds, throughout this scene, are clearly competing for camera time.  
  
MOLOKOV  
  
The American player is not dressed appropriately according to the dress code. We trust this will change before Wednesday?  
  
FREDDIE  
  
(In t-shirt, khakis, penny loafers, and a jacket he bought at Sears.)  
  
Not true! I am wearing a sport jacket, which is the full extent of the requirements.  
  
ARBITER  
  
Well, you do need to wear pants at all times as well, Mr. Trumper. I don't want a repeat of Zurich.  
  
(FLORENCE blushes at this.)  
  
The objection is overruled. Miss Vassy?  
  
FLORENCE  
  
The American delegation must protest the massive size of the Soviet delegation.  
  
MOLOKOV  
  
This is ridiculous! We only have four official representatives –   
  
FLORENCE  
  
Your chef is a grandmaster.  
  
MOLOKOV  
  
He is the best cook in Russia!  
  
ARBITER  
  
Objection overruled. Mr. Molokov?  
  
MOLOKOV  
  
We suspect that the American player's dark reflective glasses may contain illegal communications devices. We insist that he not wear them in the arena.  
  
FLORENCE  
  
Frederick's eyes are very sensitive to light and he has no choice. I don't even like him wearing the things.  
  
ARBITER  
  
Objection overruled.  
  
IF YOU'RE THINKING OF THE KIND OF THING  
  
THAT WE'VE SEEN IN THE PAST  
  
CHANTING GURUS, WALKIE-TALKIES,  
  
WALKOUTS, HYPNOTISTS,  
  
TEMPERS, FISTS – NOT SO FAST  
  
THIS IS NOT THE START OF WORLD WAR THREE  
  
NO POLITICAL PLOYS  
  
I THINK BOTH YOUR CONSTITUTIONS ARE TERRIFIC SO  
  
NOW YOU KNOW – BE GOOD BOYS  
  
I'M ON THE CASE!  
  
CAN'T BE FOOLED!   
  
ANY OBJECTION  
  
IS OVERRULED  
  
I'M THE ARBITER AND I KNOW BEST  
  
ASSISTANTS  
  
HE'S IMPARTIAL  
  
DON'T PUSH HIM  
  
HE'S UNIMPRESSED  
  
ARBITER  
  
YOU GOT YOUR TRICKS?  
  
GOOD FOR YOU!  
  
BUT THERE'S NO GAMBIT  
  
I DON'T SEE THROUGH  
  
I'M THE ARBITER  
  
I KNOW THE SCORE  
  
FROM SQUARE ONE  
  
I'LL BE WATCHING ALL  
  
SIXTY FOUR!  
  
WALTER  
  
I heartily agree with these sentiments. But, I feel that this match could easily become a very strong step in the commercial and financial growth of the game of chess. We would like to make a small, understated display courtesy of our corporate sponsors -  
  
FLORENCE, MOLOKOV, RUSSIANS  
  
Objection!  
  
ARBITER  
  
Overruled! Now, Mr. de Courcey, I see no reason to block such a creative proposal from coming to fruition. Get in touch with my office tomorrow. 


	6. Act I, Scene 5: Merchandisers What a S...

Act One  
  
Scene Five  
  
We begin with the arena set up lavishly – much more so than in the previous scene. The ARBITER is seated in the back, WALTER is off to the side overseeing a group of offstage people, the Soviets waiting impatiently.  
  
Merchandisers.  
  
WALTER  
  
WHETHER YOU ARE PRO OR ANTI  
  
OR COULD NOT CARE LESS  
  
WALTER / MERCHANDISERS  
  
WE ARE HERE TO TELL YOU   
  
WE ARE HERE TO SELL YOU CHESS  
  
WALTER  
  
NOT A CHANCE OF YOU ESCAPING FROM OUR WILES  
  
WE'VE LOCKED THE DOORS, WE'VE BLOCKED THE AISLES  
  
WE'VE A FRANCHISE WORTH EXPLOITING, AND WE WILL!  
  
(MERCHANDISERS: YES WE WILL!)  
  
WHEN IT COMES TO MERCHANDISING WE COULD KILL  
  
MERCHANDISER 1  
  
WHEN YOU GET UP (MERCHANDISERS: WHEN YOU GET UP)  
  
IN THE MORNING  
  
'TIL YOU CRASH AT NIGHT  
  
MERCHANDISER 2  
  
YOU WILL HAVE TO LIVE YOUR LIFE  
  
WITH BISHOP, ROOK, AND KNIGHT  
  
MERCHANDISER 3  
  
CLEAN YOUR TEETH WITH CHECQUERED TOOTHPASTE  
  
MERCHANDISER 4  
  
WEAR OUR VESTS  
  
MERCHANDISERS  
  
OUR KINGS AND QUEENS ON BOUNCING BREASTS  
  
YOU CAN EVEN BUY A SET  
  
AND LEARN TO PLAY  
  
WE DON'T MIND WE'LL SELL YOU SOMETHING  
  
ANYWAY  
  
SELL YOU SOMETHING ANYWAY!  
  
Now, a brief pause as the ARBITER irritatedly checks his watch.   
  
ARBITER  
  
I'm pleased to welcome you to the opening game of the World Chess Championship between champion Frederick Trumper of the United States and challenger Anatoly Sergievsky of the Soviet Union. We will begin as soon as Mr. Trumper arrives -   
  
Rock music blares and FREDDIE thunders down the aisles of the theatre with FLORENCE behind him. They are also shown on the wall behind the stage (video footage).  
  
What a Scene.  
  
FREDDIE  
  
WHAT A SCENE! WHAT A JOY!  
  
WHAT A LOVELY SIGHT!  
  
WHEN MY GAME IS THE BIG SENSATION  
  
HAS THE MOB'S SPORTING TASTE  
  
ALTERED OVERNIGHT?  
  
HAVE THEY FOUND NEW SOPHISTICATION?  
  
NOT YET! THEY JUST WANNA SEE  
  
IF THE NICE GUY BEATS THE BUM  
  
WHEN IT'S EAST-WEST AND THE MONEY'S SKY HIGH  
  
THEY ALL COME!  
  
YOU CAN RAISE ALL YOU WANT  
  
IF YOU RAISE THE ROOF  
  
SCREAM AND SHOUT, AND THE GATE INCREASES  
  
BREAK THE RULES, BREAK THE BANK  
  
I'M THE LIVING PROOF  
  
THEY DON'T CARE HOW I MOVE MY PIECES!  
  
I KNOW I'M THE BEST THERE IS  
  
BUT ALL THEY WANT IS A SHOW  
  
WELL THAT'S ALL RIGHT, I'LL BE GLAD TO OBLIGE  
  
SRO! S.R.O!  
  
FREDDIE finally takes his place at the chess board. Over this scene is an instrumental piece. The first game goes well for FREDDIE, who starts off black – he plays a brilliant pawn sacrifice to trap ANATOLY's one remaining knight, where ANATOLY resigns the match. The second game commences, and ANATOLY deviates from FREDDIE's preferred line of the Caro-Kann. ANATOLY acts in every way to distract FREDDIE as he does, obviously coached – he rocks in his chair, drums his fingers, plays with his flag, eats yogurt, and takes a stroll around the board. FREDDIE kicks him in the shins in return – and emotions grow more tense between the two. He is on the second cup of yogurt when FREDDIE stops the clock.  
  
FREDDIE  
  
What the hell is that?  
  
ANATOLY  
  
What is what?  
  
FREDDIE  
  
(Points.)  
  
That.  
  
ANATOLY  
  
This is yogurt. Would you like some?  
  
FREDDIE  
  
I demand that the Soviet delegation stop this at once!  
  
MOLOKOV  
  
(Flips through the match contract.)  
  
Point twenty six: Both players may be served refreshments at any point during play.  
  
FREDDIE  
  
(Now on his feet.)   
  
That does not mean you can give him messages.  
  
ARBITER  
  
(Dumbfounded.)  
  
Messages?  
  
ANATOLY  
  
(In Russian. "What is he doing?")  
  
Shto on dye-lai-yet?  
  
FREDDIE  
  
You can't fool me. It's strawberry!  
  
(As if to show the world a remarkable fact, he picks up the cup. It is, indeed, strawberry.)  
  
ANATOLY  
  
(Deadpan.)  
  
Yes. It is strawberry. So what?  
  
FREDDIE  
  
Before that it was blueberry.  
  
ARBITER  
  
Mr. Trumper, is there a point to this –   
  
FREDDIE  
  
Are you blind? They're giving him signals.  
  
(Beat.)  
  
By the choice of yogurt!  
  
The ARBITER blinks incredulously. FLORENCE puts a hand on FREDDIE's shoulder, but he shrugs it off. An outraged MOLOKOV moves upstage to the board.  
  
MOLOKOV  
  
This is absurd! We should not have to suffer such –   
  
FREDDIE  
  
Can it, Red!  
  
MOLOKOV is clearly taken aback – people do not talk to him this way. FREDDIE addresses the ARBITER.  
  
FREDDIE  
  
What are you going to do about this?  
  
ARBITER  
  
I'm going to have to insist that you give Mr. Sergievsky his yogurt back –   
  
FREDDIE  
  
Oh, so you want him to have his yogurt?  
  
ARBITER  
  
(Suddenly realizing his error.)  
  
Mr. Trumper, will you please –   
  
FREDDIE  
  
(To ANATOLY.)  
  
Here! Have your fucking yogurt!  
  
FREDDIE flings the cup at a shocked ANATOLY, who is still in his seat. The yogurt splashes onto his suit; some probably gets on his face and hair. FREDDIE storms out of the building as general pandemonium ensues. A Russian runs to ANATOLY with a towel.  
  
ARBITER  
  
All spectators, sponsors, and agents of the press will leave the arena presently. Only players and their seconds are to remain.   
  
(He glares at WALTER.)  
  
Only players and their seconds.  
  
The stage clears except for MOLOKOV, FLORENCE, ANATOLY, and the ARBITER. They take up positions around the board.  
  
A Model of Decorum and Tranquility.  
  
MOLOKOV  
  
WE WISH, NO MUST, MAKE OUR DISGUST  
  
AT THIS ABUSE PERFECTLY CLEAR  
  
WE'RE HERE FOR CHESS - ARE THE US?  
  
IF SO WHY FOUL THE ATMOSPHERE?  
  
FLORENCE  
  
I MUST PROTEST  
  
OUR DELEGATION HAS A HOST OF VALID POINTS TO RAISE  
  
OUR PLAYER'S SPORTING ATTITUDE'S BEYOND ALL PRAISE  
  
AS ANY NEUTRAL WOULD ATTEST  
  
BUT WE CONCEDE  
  
THE FACT HIS MASTERS BEND THE RULES IS NOT A PLAYER'S FAULT  
  
WE'LL OVERLOOK THEIR CRUDE POLITICAL ASSAULT  
  
AND UNDER PROTEST WE'LL PROCEED  
  
MOLOKOV  
  
(Simultaneous with FLORENCE's speech above.)  
  
WE WISH, NO MUST, MAKE OUR DISGUST  
  
AT THIS ABUSE PERFECTLY CLEAR  
  
WE'RE HERE FOR CHESS - ARE THE US?  
  
HOW CAN YOU MAKE SUCH A CLAIM HERE?  
  
MOLOKOV  
  
IF YOUR MAN'S SO SWEET|ARBITER  
  
THEN WHY HIS FIGHTING TALK?|I CALL THIS TUNE  
  
IF HE'S NOT A CHEAT|NO ONE'S IMMUNE  
  
THEN WHY ON EARTH|TO MY POWER  
  
DID HE GO TAKE A WALK?|IN THIS HALL  
  
WHY LET HIM LOOSE?|FLORENCE  
  
HE'LL SOON REDUCE|I AM NOT SURPRISED HE   
  
| WANTED FRESHER AIR  
  
THIS GREAT EVENT|ONCE HE REALIZED  
  
TO A BRAWL|THERE WAS NO HOPE  
  
|OF YOUR LOT PLAYING FAIR  
  
IT'S VERY SAD  
  
TO SEE THE ANCIENT AND|HOW SAD TO SEE  
  
DISTINGUISHED GAME|WHAT USED TO BE  
  
THAT USED TO BE  
  
FLORENCE AND MOLOKOV  
  
A MODEL OF DECORUM AND TRANQUILITY  
  
BECOME LIKE ANY OTHER SPORT,  
  
A BATTLEGROUND FOR RIVAL IDEOLOGIES  
  
TO SLUG IT OUT WITH GLEE.  
  
ANATOLYMOLOKOV  
  
I WOULD SAY WITH REGARD TO|WE WISH, NO MUST,  
  
HIM IT IS HARD TO|MAKE OUR DISGUST  
  
REBUT|AT THIS ABUSE   
  
|PERFECTLY CLEAR  
  
EVER GROWING SUSPICION|WE'RE HERE FOR CHESS   
  
|ARE THE U.S.?  
  
MY OPPOSITION'S|IF SO WHY FOUL THE   
  
|ATMOSPHERE?  
  
A NUT  
  
FLORENCE|ARBITER  
  
I DON'T SUPPOSE|I MUST INSIST  
  
YOU'D UNDERSTAND THE STRAIN AND|THAT YOU DESIST  
  
PRESSURE GETTING WHERE HE'S GOT|IF YOU VALUE  
  
FOR THEN YOU'D SIMPLY CALL HIM|YOUR LIVELIHOOD  
  
HIGHLY STRUNG AND NOT  
  
IMPLY THAT HE WAS OFF HIS HEAD  
  
ANATOLY  
  
BUT HOW CAN YOU|MOLOKOV  
  
WORK FOR ONE WHO|IT SEEMS TO US  
  
TREATS YOU LIKE DIRT?|THERE'S LITTLE POINT   
  
|IN WAITING  
  
PAY MUST BE GOOD|HERE ALL NIGHT FOR   
  
|HIS RETURN  
  
|AND SINCE A PEACEFUL   
  
|MATCH IS  
  
FLORENCE|OUR SOLE CONCERN  
  
I'M NOT GETTING RICH|WE WON'T MAKE AN  
  
|OFFICIAL FUSS  
  
MY ONLY INTEREST  
  
IS IN SOMETHING WHICH|IN SHORT WE RISE  
  
GIVES ME THE CHANCE|ABOVE YOUR GUY'S  
  
OF WORKING WITH THE BEST|TANTRUMS, DRAMAS,  
  
|DIRTY TRICKS  
  
ANATOLY  
  
I CAN ONLY SAY  
  
I HOPE YOUR DREAM COMES TRUE|ARBITER  
  
'TIL THAT FAR-OFF DAY|GET THIS STRAIGHT, I  
  
I HOPE YOU COPE|WILL NOT STAND BY  
  
WITH HELPING NUMBER TWO|WHILE YOU PLAY AT  
  
|POLITICS  
  
ARBITER AND MOLOKOV  
  
IT'S VERY SAD|ANATOLY AND FLORENCE  
  
TO SEE THE ANCIENT AND|HOW SAD TO SEE  
  
DISTINGUISHED GAME |WHAT USED TO BE  
  
THAT USED TO BE  
  
ALL FOUR  
  
A MODEL OF DECORUM AND TRANQUILITY  
  
BECOME LIKE ANY OTHER SPORT  
  
A BATTLEGROUND FOR RIVAL IDEOLOGIES  
  
TO SLUG IT OUT WITH GLEE  
  
ANATOLY leaves, giving a wistful glance toward FLORENCE as he goes.  
  
ARBITER  
  
Enough of this pious waffle! The current situation is completely unacceptable. By noon tomorrow, BOTH players will be back at the board. Tied to the chairs if need be. The game is greater than its players!  
  
The ARBITER storms out of the arena, leaving FLORENCE and MOLOKOV to figure things out.  
  
MOLOKOV  
  
Such true words.  
  
FLORENCE  
  
Save it, Molokov.  
  
MOLOKOV  
  
Of course. So how is it that we can persuade your man back to the board?   
  
FLORENCE  
  
Easy. You stop playing politics and start playing chess.  
  
MOLOKOV  
  
From where I stand, Tolya Sergievsky seems to be the only one interested in playing chess.  
  
FLORENCE  
  
And "Tolya" wasn't trying to distract Freddie?  
  
MOLOKOV  
  
He did nothing of the sort!  
  
FLORENCE  
  
Rocking his chair, pacing, scratching, drumming the table...  
  
MOLOKOV  
  
I do not see how you can compare this to the insult we suffered.  
  
FLORENCE  
  
It's pretty damn obvious to me.  
  
MOLOKOV  
  
Mr. Trumper's trademark paranoia does not suit you, Miss Vassy.  
  
FLORENCE   
  
Listen carefully, comrade. We've got our eyes on you. Now do you want to go home to a salt mine, or are we gonna talk?  
  
MOLOKOV  
  
Your distrust of Russians is most distressing.  
  
FLORENCE  
  
I can't say that Freddie or I have had endearing experiences with your country, Mr. Molokov.  
  
MOLOKOV  
  
And I would think you would be reluctant to attack fellow Eastern Europeans.  
  
FLORENCE  
  
Fellow Eastern Europeans. I was five when I left Hungary. I can't even remember it. My homeland, my mother, my father, my – my people – all torn from me courtesy of you. And you call yourself a fellow Eastern European!  
  
MOLOKOV  
  
Come now, Miss Vassy. All this bickering will get us nowhere. Let us meet again, when both our heads are clearer.  
  
FLORENCE takes a notebook from her purse. She writes something on a new page, tears off the leaf, and hands it to MOLOKOV.  
  
FLORENCE  
  
The Generous Sole. It has a well known terrace bar. Meet us there at ten o'clock, and we will discuss. 


	7. Act I, Scene 6: Budapest is Rising Nob...

Act One  
  
Scene Six  
  
FLORENCE and MOLOKOV leave, and WALTER and FREDDIE are seen arguing.  
  
WALTER  
  
Freddie, I have enough of a headache already.  
  
FREDDIE  
  
Don't think so, Walter. Go back and tell them I won't play until I see twenty thousand dollars a game.  
  
FLORENCE enters. WALTER turns on her.  
  
WALTER  
  
It took you long enough. You can deal with him, he's getting heated. (Leaves.)  
  
FREDDIE  
  
(Calling after WALTER.) Twenty grand, or I don't sign a thing. (Beat.) Why am I doing all the dirty work?  
  
FLORENCE  
  
(Hands him a slip of paper.) We've got a meeting tonight. With Sergievsky and his second.  
  
FREDDIE  
  
We're not going, of course.  
  
FLORENCE  
  
What the hell is wrong with you, Freddie?  
  
FREDDIE  
  
Did they get to you?  
  
FLORENCE  
  
Who?  
  
FREDDIE  
  
The Commies. Are you actually falling for this bull shit?  
  
FLORENCE  
  
I don't want to screw everything up.  
  
FREDDIE  
  
So it doesn't have anything to do with how Sergievsky was looking at you?  
  
FLORENCE  
  
Excuse me?  
  
FREDDIE  
  
He was making eyes at you. Don't pretend you didn't notice.  
  
Florence and the American.  
  
FLORENCE  
  
YOU WANT TO LOSE YOUR ONLY FRIEND?  
  
WELL KEEP IT UP, YOU'RE DOING FINE!  
  
WHY THIS HUMILIATION?  
  
WHY TREAT ME LIKE A FOOL?  
  
I'VE TAKEN SHIT FOR SEVEN YEARS AND I WON'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!  
  
FREDDIE  
  
I'M ONLY TEASING SOVIETS  
  
WITH GENTLE BONHOMIE  
  
AND YOU'VE A BETTER REASON TO BE ANTI-THEM THAN ME!  
  
FLORENCE  
  
THERE'S A TIME AND THERE'S A PLACE!  
  
FREDDIE  
  
How about here and now? Are you for me or for them?  
  
FLORENCE  
  
THERE'S A TIME AND THERE'S A PLACE.  
  
FREDDIE  
  
NINETEEN FIFTY SIX – BUDAPEST IS RISING  
  
NINETEEN FIFTY SIX – BUDAPEST IS FIGHTING  
  
NINETEEN FIFTY SIX – BUDAPEST IS FALLING  
  
I'D HAVE THOUGHT YOU'D SUPPORT  
  
ANY ATTACK ON THESE PEOPLE  
  
ON THE PEOPLE WHO RAN  
  
MINDLESSLY OVER YOUR CHILDHOOD  
  
DON'T LET THEM FOOL YOU  
  
FOR TWENTY YEARS ON THEY'RE THE SAME  
  
FLORENCE  
  
NINETEEN FIFTY SIX – BUDAPEST IS DYING  
  
TRY ANOTHER LINE – THAT'S ALL IN THE PAST NOW  
  
FREDDIE  
  
THEY SEE CHESS AS A WAR  
  
AND I'M QUITE PREPARED TO DO LIKEWISE!  
  
IF YOU WALK OUT ON ME  
  
THEY'VE GOT YOU LIKE THEY GOT YOUR FATHER  
  
WERE HE ALIVE NOW HE'D SURELY BE DYING OF SHAME.  
  
FLORENCE  
  
I LOATHE WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO SAY  
  
DESPISE WHAT YOU WANT ME TO BE – YOU'VE CHANGED!  
  
WHY'D YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME?  
  
(FREDDIE leaves. FLORENCE contemplates alone.)  
  
Nobody's Side.  
  
FLORENCE  
  
WHAT'S GOING ON AROUND ME  
  
IS BARELY MAKING SENSE  
  
I NEED SOME EXPLANATIONS FAST  
  
I SEE MY PRESENT PARTNER  
  
IN THE IMPERFECT TENSE  
  
AND I DON'T SEE HOW WE CAN LAST  
  
I FEEL I NEED A CHANGE OF CAST  
  
MAYBE I'M ON NOBODY'S SIDE  
  
AND WHEN HE GIVES ME REASONS  
  
TO JUSTIFY EACH MOVE  
  
THEY'RE GETTING HARDER TO BELIEVE  
  
I KNOW THIS CAN'T CONTINUE  
  
I'VE STILL A LOT TO PROVE  
  
THERE MUST BE MORE I COULD ACHIEVE  
  
BUT I DON'T HAVE THE NERVE TO LEAVE  
  
EVERYBODY'S PLAYING THE GAME  
  
BUT NOBODY'S RULES ARE THE SAME  
  
NOBODY'S ON NOBODY'S SIDE  
  
BETTER LEARN TO GO IT ALONE  
  
RECOGNIZE YOU'RE OUT ON YOUR OWN  
  
NOBODY'S ON NOBODY'S SIDE  
  
THE ONE I SHOULD NOT THINK OF  
  
KEEPS ROLLING THROUGH MY MIND  
  
AND I DON'T WANT TO LET THAT GO  
  
NO LOVER'S EVER FAITHFUL  
  
NO CONTRACT'S TRULY SIGNED  
  
THERE'S NOTHING CERTAIN LEFT TO KNOW  
  
AND HOW THE CRACKS BEGIN TO SHOW!  
  
NEVER MAKE A PROMISE OR PLAN  
  
TAKE A LITTLE LOVE WHERE YOU CAN  
  
NOBODY'S ON NOBODY'S SIDE  
  
NEVER STAY TOO LONG IN YOUR BED  
  
NEVER LOSE YOUR HEART, USE YOUR HEAD  
  
NOBODY'S ON NOBODY'S SIDE  
  
NEVER TAKE A STRANGER'S ADVICE  
  
NEVER LET A FRIEND FOOL YOU TWICE  
  
NOBODY'S ON NOBODY'S SIDE  
  
NEVER BE THE FIRST TO BELIEVE  
  
NEVER BE THE LAST TO DECEIVE  
  
NOBODY'S ON NOBODY'S SIDE  
  
NEVER LEAVE A MOMENT TOO SOON  
  
NEVER WASTE A HOT AFTERNOON  
  
NOBODY'S ON NOBODY'S SIDE  
  
NEVER STAY A MINUTE TOO LONG  
  
DON'T FORGET THE BEST WILL GO WRONG  
  
NOBODY'S ON NOBODY'S SIDE  
  
BETTER LEARN TO GO IT ALONE  
  
RECOGNIZE YOU'RE OUT ON YOUR OWN  
  
NOBODY'S ON NOBODY'S SIDE 


End file.
